


Once Upon a Bookstore

by KawaiiKitsune13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jellybean an adult, Just a drabble, NY setting, No Smut, Not Beta'd, Sorry guys, and a lesbian, bookshop au, mentions of the twins, reaching for the same book, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: My prompt: reaching for the same book. Library or bookstore.Betty and Jughead both live in NY but have yet to meet. An encounter while shopping for gifts causes them to strike up a conversation. These two strangers quickly become more and it all started because of a book.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Once Upon a Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for (theheavycrown) Sarah's birthday and forgot to post it here so here we are a month later. Thank you to everyone who brainstormed with me about possible books. Also if you haven't go read The Miraculous Journey Of Edward Tulane. Hope y'all enjoy this little au!

Jughead absentmindedly reaches for his prize. _The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_ is generally stocked but he snoozed on his alarm this morning and ever since his day had been harried. It was imperative he found a book store close by to the subway. He needed to take to get to JB’s dinner on time. And thanks to the brisk pace of his walk, now he could relax for a moment.

He jerked back when he touched a soft, warm hand and not the thin paper spine he expected. Pretty green eyes met his as he looked down before he registered any of her other pretty features. The blonde woman that was browsing the nearby shelf had apparently come to a decision while he daydreamed. 

“Here.” She spoke into the accumulating silence and Jughead cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. A second passed and then he fumbled to take the book from her. 

“Thank you.” At least his voice kept itself together. He was 26, cracking should not be an issue anymore despite his earlier wool headed mishap. 

“It’s the last one out, are you sure?” He took two steps back to give her space. Sometimes he looked imposing but he was without his leather and at his most spiffy today so hopefully, that should do it. 

“Oh, I’m sure they have extras in the back. Unless... you don’t want it?” 

“I do. Well, it’s not exactly for me but yes.” 

She laughed, “It’s not for me either. I’m getting a book each for my niece and nephew’s upcoming birthday. I loved this book as a kid so it seemed an obvious choice. It’s an ugly world they’ll need the beautiful themes within to help navigate. But I have weeks, early shopping so go ahead.” 

“Thank you.” He scratched the back of his neck, tugging on the edge of his beanie. Jughead felt honored that she shared instead of his typical annoyance when a stranger talked to him. 

“It’s my sister’s birthday tomorrow and something this year had me feeling nostalgic. Maybe it’s because she’ll be twenty, no longer a teen. I know she’ll like it. We both have fond memories of when I used to read this to her.” Obviously leaving out how both of their parents were passed out or drinking as they did this. He wasn’t feral enough to not understand polite conversation despite Toni’s teasing. And scowls were adequate communication!

“That’s sweet. May I make a suggestion?” 

“Yeah sure, proceed.” 

“You should get her something for this year too. If you can financially, to show her you also see her now. And even if she doesn’t subscribe to that reasoning, two presents instead of one is always nice.”

“Huh, alright. Any recommendations?” 

“What are her interests?” Her spine straightens and she leans in, the picture of attentiveness. 

“She likes rock music, zombie video games... I think she has an interest in historical settings and still reads ya fantasy occasionally. We saw all of the Hunger Games movies in theaters. There were a lot of thoughts to be shared afterward.” 

They laugh. Hers is surprisingly throaty and he adds it to his steadily growing list of things he finds great about this stranger. A big accomplishment for a people hating hermit like him. “JB also is in her college’s feminist union and is majoring in chemical engineering. She’s a bright kid.” 

Betty smiles at him and then claps her hands. “Okay so how about-” Betty walks a few rows down and comes back. “Frankenstein. I think she can handle the horror and invasive ramifications of science and consent handled in the book. Sounds up her alley.”

Jughead nods, agreeing while processing that he doesn’t think he’s ever been so attracted to someone. “I’ve read it. I wouldn’t have thought about it but that’s perfect. And by Mary Shelley, the feminist icon that she is. I recognize the layers.” 

His book muse beams, “I’m so happy to help.” Jughead searches for something to say, not wanting the conversation to end. 

“If that’s for your niece, what did you pick for your nephew? 

“I’m debating between _From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler_ or _A Wrinkle in Time_. He is ten but his reading level is a bit higher than average so I think he could handle either.”

“I would wait on A Wrinkle In Time, I believe you about his capability but he might appreciate the themes more in a year. The Mixed-Up Files are more exciting without making you think.”

“You know I think you're right Mister…” 

“Jones. Jughead Jones.” She nodded grabbing, her second book before turning back to face him. “Betty Cooper at your literary service.” 

“Well don’t worry Betts, I’m sure he’ll be ready to read it in no time and you can share more of your good taste with them.”

“I may need more advice down the road. Christmas is in four months and all. We could exchange numbers if convenient.”

Jughead smirked, impressed and relieved that she beat him to it. “I would like nothing more, Miss Cooper. Uh, ignore the screen crack.” 

They both unlocked and then switched phones, putting in their contacts. He finished putting in his information and then went to the home screen startling at the time written. 

“Shit. I have to go. I need to make the metro soon. Can’t be late to her party.”

Betty handed him his phone back, brow slightly furrowed. “I thought it was tomorrow. I wouldn't have taken up your time otherwise.” 

He put his phone in his pocket and pulled up the suspenders, prepping to book it and delighting in how her eyes lingered on his arms. “I know, my bad for the confusion. We don’t celebrate the day of- family tradition. And I enjoyed this, don’t feel bad. I have to pay, we’ll talk later.” 

The look in her eyes pinned him down. “Don’t be the guy who runs. Walk fast. Bye for now Jug.” 

Jughead grinned at her stern warning, he liked her bossy. He rushed to the cashier and made his way down the street, reaching the subway entrance and went on with the normal routine. Even the heat didn’t put him in a bad mood and when he sat down in an almost empty car, he checked his contacts. Betty had put a book emoji next to her name. He hoped she thought his crown was half as cute. He fiddled with his suspenders, unused to having them put on correctly for once, and then replied to a couple of rapid fire texts from JB’s girlfriend asking about his status. He assured Annie that he would be on time to the restaurant that only seated parties of three if they were all in admittance at once, understanding her anxiety. JB deserved a nice time.

________________________

Jughead left the restaurant hours later, full and happy to see JB bloom under Annie’s loving attention. He took out his phone when he was back on the subway. 

_JB loved her gifts. And her girlfriend told me about the showing of the original Frankenstein movie at a local art-house theater next Friday. Interested?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please give me a kudos and/or comment below. This is finished but I perchance could be persuaded.
> 
> Also, I have two pieces in this wonderful Pride zine. One of the fics focuses on Jug's semi-canonical journey to realizing and accepting his asexuality with copious Bughead woven throughout. If that intrigues you, I would suggest you check out the link. It is just one reason to purchase among many considering how much varied content we have. (if money is an issue get in touch with the admins, they have you covered) https://gumroad.com/riverdalepridezine
> 
> Alrighty. Hope you lovelies have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
